


"She's my best friend."

by charis_chan



Series: DanversSistersWeek2k17 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I love you guys, Other, Please don't, a punch to the feelings, don't read if you're emotional, mayor character death, new OTP: Charis/making people cry, recommended to read before showering so the tears mix with the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis_chan/pseuds/charis_chan
Summary: Working for National City Police Department has been wild.Like, the wildest you’ve ever gotten around to do in your life.And, considering your girlfriend is an alien, you hang out around aliens and your hobbies include guns, grenades, and free-falling, that’s saying a lot.It all started with an attempt to kill Madam President.It was a wild day, followed by a wilder night, an even wilder week and, suddenly, you’re named the liaison between the NCPD and the DEO.You get to work with Supergirl.And the Martian Manhunter.And a bunch of incredibly nerdy and talented agents that make your meager paycheck worth it at the end of each month.You’re pretty happy with your life. You have new friends, you work with the kind of people you want to work, you constantly try to best yourself and, above all, you are in love.





	"She's my best friend."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwnYourStage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnYourStage/gifts), [Eloquentdrivil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquentdrivil/gifts).



> Beta love to @reinakonanofate. She powered through this so you all could read it better. She cried. A lot.
> 
> And she started hating me a lil' bit.
> 
> She wants me to tell you guys, she did her best here... and that day 7 doesn't exist. 
> 
> :/
> 
> Sorry.

Working for National City Police Department has been wild.

Like, the wildest you’ve ever gotten around to do in your life.

And, considering your girlfriend is an alien, you hang out around aliens and your hobbies include guns, grenades, and free-falling, that’s saying a lot.

It all started with an attempt to kill Madam President.

It was a wild day, followed by a wilder night, an even wilder week and, suddenly, you’re named the liaison between the NCPD and the DEO.

You get to work with Supergirl.

And the Martian Manhunter.

And a bunch of incredibly nerdy and talented agents that make your meager paycheck worth it at the end of each month.

You’re pretty happy with your life. You have new friends, you work with the kind of people you want to work, you constantly try to best yourself and, above all, you are in love.

XxXxX

The secret for working with the DEO, you learn early on, is to not engage Supergirl.

For such a happy-go-lucky image she poses to the world, all sunshine and rainbows, all smiles and love, she’s rather grumpy and melancholic within the walls of the organization.

Supergirl comes and goes as she pleases and only answers to Director Henshaw. She’s short with her answers and she doesn’t really listen to anyone other than her Director and Winn.

Winn, you figure out, knows who Supergirl really is and acts accordingly. He’s sweet with her, he feeds her and he’s always ready to accompany her off to a conference room to vent when she’s in one of her moods.

Moods that, you also come to learn, happen often.

You don’t know what the deal with her is. The spark of love for what she does that you imagined in her eyes when you once fantasied about meeting her doesn’t exist and, much to your horror, she’s always too ready to put herself at risk in any situation.

It’s almost as if she’s trying to kill herself every time she goes out to defeat another villain.

You ask Director Lane about it once.

“What’s her deal?” you ask her in one of the rare occasions she leaves the dessert base to visit the city one. Out of all the high-rank operatives, Lucy Lane is the one you feel the most comfortable with and the one you kind of relate most to.

Maybe it’s the height. Maybe it’s the attitude, but you like her.

And she likes you.

And, you’ve come to see she doesn’t like Supergirl so maybe she’d be more than willing to share.

But this time, she scowls and berates you. “Do not go snooping around. That’s her business and you need to respect her!”

You’re startled by the vehemence on her scolding and you surrender to her, both palms up in a placating manner.

“Fine. Fine,” you tell her. “I won’t go snooping around.”

The tension in her shoulders lessen and she smiles warily at you. “Don’t let her hear you, Mags. Please don’t.”

You nod because, suddenly, you know something bad happened and that Supergirl is still dealing with the aftermath of it.

That doesn’t mean you don’t still wonder, though.

What happened with, _to_ , Supergirl to turn her into such a sad soul?

XxXxX

The answer comes to you about a year after you start working with the DEO.

You’re in the middle of a really rogue case involving Supergirl’s distant cousin, Lena and Lillian Luthor and a small army of aliens bent on taking over the world with CADMUS help and suddenly, someone gets a notification, and suddenly, everybody is buzzed with a mix of excitement and nerves.

“What’s going on?” you ask Winn, who, by his standards, it’s looking more scared than anything else. You are all standing around the table in the middle of the DEO Com Room and the rest of the agents are running around like headless chickens.

“She’s coming,” Supergirl answers you. Her voice is grave and low. Somber and too, too tight. She rounds onto Director Henshaw and practically snarls. “You called her!”

Director Henshaw shakes his head. “It wasn’t me, Supergirl.”

Supergirl then turns to Director Lane and you’re surprised to see her eyes are glowing an inhuman red. “Lucy,” she growls.

Much to her credit, Director Lane simply shrugs. “She’s our best shot.”

“Lucy!”

Director Lane glares back at her and you think that simple look would freeze hell itself. “You won’t have any contact with her. You won’t have to see her. You won’t have to hear her. You won’t have to engage. She’s our best shot, and she knows what’s expected of her.

“She’s working from my base and she’ll keep there. She’ll do her job, help us defeat the bad guys and then she’ll go back to her cave. You won’t have to worry about her again. She’s following orders, my orders and so will you. We need this threat gone and she’s the best for the job.”

Supergirl grits her teeth and fists her hands so hard her knuckles are white. “Will she be in the field?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’m out. I won’t help you.”

Lane nods. “Understood. Once this threat is gone, will we expect you to return?”

“No.”

“Farewell then, Supergirl. May his light guide your path.”

Supergirl falters just shy of leaving the room. She turns back, staring at Lucy with an open mouth and watering eyes. She composes herself quickly and answers softly, “and may her love bring you home.”

Then, she’s gone.

XxXxX

She is back before sundown.

She’s not wearing her uniform and the pastel skirt and yellow cardigan are so out of place in her frame that you almost thought she was a mere civilian.

But she arrives flying and she meets Director Lane in the balcony and try as you might, you can’t help, but inch closer and spy on them.

Supergirl takes off the glasses she’s wearing and start playing with them. She’s staring at the ground as she addresses Lane and by how tiny and rough her voice sounds, you’re pretty sure she’s been crying.

Hard.

“You kept in contact with her.” It’s not a question, not an accusation. It’s a simple statement.

“She grew to be a friend.”

Supergirl nods. “She- Uh. She’s been gone for a long while.”

Lane smiles sadly. “Yes. And I think you know how long exactly.”

“A year, nine months, four days… and I think, ten hours.”

Lane doesn’t say a thing about that. She merely watches over the city, admiring the lights starting to illuminate the night.

“Lucy?”

“Yes?”

“Where has she been?”

Director Lane turns to her then. “That’s classified.”

Supergirl’s nose wrinkles. “Why?”

“You asked to.”

You see with astonishment how Supergirl’s eyes start to water and her pitiful sniff is like a punch to the stomach. “Why?” There’s so much agony in that sole word that you can’t help, but let a tear roll down your cheek.

Lane sighs. “Kara… you were awfully specific. She is respecting your wishes.”

The sadness in Supergirl’s eyes is replaced with anger so quickly you fear whiplash. “Then why is she coming back?!”

Director Lane’s eyes harden at that. “Believe it or not, Supergirl, the world doesn’t revolve around you. This threat is too big for you or your cousin, and we need the help and the tech. Whatever quarrel you have with her is insignificant compared to the fate of Earth! She’s coming, she’s not seeing you and then she’s leaving as soon as the last prisoner is secured.”

“Fine!” Supergirl, Kara, yells. “Fine! I’ll help!”

Lane shakes her head. “No. Take a vacation. Go see the beach. Visit Eliza. Your cousin is arriving in the morning and she and J’onn are more than enough to deal with this building threat.”

Supergirl sneers. “You said this was bigger than what I or Kal could face.”

Lane’s eyes are full of fury and determination. “But opposed to you, your cousin is willing to work with her and holds no grudge. Those two together are more than enough to kill this off. J’onn is merely providing backup.”

Supergirl is once again startled by that statement. “You cannot mean that.”

“She’s not coming alone. She’s bringing four of her squads with her. They and ours will be more than enough to help with the army. Kal and her will deal with Lilian and Lena.”

“Lena is not evil.”

“Oh. We know. She’s her man inside CADMUS, Kara. Lena’s been working for her for a year now.”

The silence that follows that statement is deafening.

“No.”

“Kara…”

“Has she tainted Lena too?!”

“Kara-”

“No! Lucy! She’s using Lena! She’s going to get her killed too!”

“Lena came to us, wanting to help. She actually approached her before moving into National City. Kara… not everything is Alex’s fault.”

“Don’t say her name.”

“Kara…”

“No! Don’t say it!”

“Fine.” Lane sighs. “I meant what I said. Take a vacation. If you go out this emotional, you are going to get yourself killed.”

“I don’t care about that.”

Lane nods. “But we do. And, if you become reckless enough to get yourself killed, you will probably get other people killed too. We can’t let that happen. She… she’s trained to bring our people back.”

They both lapsed into silence. This is the first time you’ve seen Supergirl talk this much. Granted, most of what you hear makes no sense, but you can understand enough to draw a picture of what happened almost two years ago.

This Alex woman is important to Supergirl, but something happened that made her leave and emotions are still high and, apparently, they haven’t done the mature thing and talk about whatever it is.

Alex left and Supergirl stayed behind, hurt and angry.

You don’t think you like this Alex character who, as you understand, everybody knows but no one mentions.

“Can you tell me anything about her?”

Lane sighs yet again. “Do you really think you want that?”

“Please, Lucy. At least give me this.”

“… She’s fine enough, I think. She got hurt some months back, like, really hurt. We didn’t think she’d make it.”

Supergirl’s choked gasp tears through your chest. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We were going to… the moment she passed away. You’re still the only person listed in her file.”

“… Eliza?”

Lane shakes her head. “She got kicked out soon after…”

“… I- I didn’t know.”

Lane shrugs. “Not many do.”

Supergirl eyes her weirdly. “You do.”

“As I said. She’s a friend.”

“… Anything else? Anything you can tell me?”

Director Lane, so tiny against Supergirl’s height, suddenly grows taller and the only word you can use to describe her newfound strength is: commanding. “You have enough information. Give it a rest. She’s fine. She survived and she’ll keep fighting. Like she always does.”

Supergirl moves too fast for you to see her and the next time you blink, she has Director Lane dangling over the balcony’s rail by the throat. She growls something in what you think is her language. You’ve heard it before, twice, when you’ve caught Supergirl singing a low song after a really hard mission.

It’s musical, liquid and most like a caress than a proper language.

It’s so wrong hearing it like this, harsh and sharp.

You are about to intervene when Lane chokes out a laugh. She answers Supergirl in kind, in her own language, and it’s enough of a shock to have Supergirl drop her in the right side of the balcony. “She taught you.”

Lane smirks from the floor. “Of course she did. She taught me all about your planet, your culture. She still believes in your god… And not just me. She has a new pet project. A young girl. They’re inseparable.”

You’re shocked to see the tears streaming down Supergirl’s cheeks. “You’re lying.”

Director Lane’s smirk grows. “Her name is Emily.”

“You’re lying.”

“You know I’m not.”

You can see Supergirl’s frame shaking and, damn, for a moment you hate Lane. “C-Can you t-tell her I miss her?”

The hardness is back in Lane’s eyes. “Tell her yourself.”

Supergirl is flying before anything else can happen and, before you too can flee, Lane’s voice calls you. “Sawyer, come here.”

You curse in your mind but do as told, getting out from the shadows and going to her. “Yes?”

Lane is still on the floor, her eyes trained on where Supergirl disappeared in the dark sky. “Nothing happened here, Sawyer. Nothing at all.”

You want to ask if Supergirl knew you were there too. You want to ask what the hell just happened. You want to ask what they told each other in Supergirl’s tongue. You want to ask so many things…

… But the lone tear that runs down her cheek halts you in your tracks.

Instead, you simply nod. “Yes, ma’am.”

XxXxX

Director Danvers.

The first time you hear the name you are in the desert base, getting briefed before your raid into CADMUS.

She comes storming the base, a platoon of at least forty men and women following behind her. They are all wearing masks and helmets, and their tactical armor is so different from what you’re used to seeing within the DEO: Instead of the SWAT like gear, they have chunks of metal woven into their vests and their legs and arms are protected by some kind of non-reflective material that looks even sturdier than the metal.

The guns they carry are also different. They are no rifles and Glocks like the rest of you, no. Their guns emanate a soft light blue and they are of obvious alien design. Several of the men have that same glow running through their vests and some others, few, are wearing bulky backpacks that seem so out of place, but that seems to be exactly where they need to.

“Division 4AF, reporting to duty, ma’am,” says the woman at the helm, addressing sorely to Director Lane and ignoring the rest of you.

Not even Director Henshaw is spared a glance. 

“Director Danvers,” Director Lane intones and you wonder exactly how many Directors are in this organization. You also wonder who is really in charge. “You were expected six hours ago.”

Director Danvers takes off her mask and the face that’s revealed is young, but at the same time so old you ache. Her face is gaunt, pale and you see the last of a fading bruise just at the edge of her jaw. There’s a thin scar running from the corner of her left eye to her lip and you realize that, if it weren’t for her eyes, you’d be attracted to her.

The horrors this woman has seen are many, you can tell, and they are enough that any warmth she’s ever had left her long ago. Her eyes are dull and they oscillate between a murky brown and a deep grey… and they hold no life, no hope and, worst of all, no will to live.

They are remarkably like Supergirl’s eyes on her roughest days.

“My apologies, ma’am. We couldn’t leave until we’ve tested all our gear.”

Director Lane regards the small army with critical eyes. “Are you taking this many?”

“No, ma’am.” She beckons to the small figure that’s standing just a step behind. This agent, a female one, you think, quickly snaps her fingers and a dozen of their agents go to stand to the side. “We’re leaving our tactical support behind. They will coordinate the attack from here.”

Lane nods. “How many of ours do you need?”

“Twenty, ma’am.”

You’re shocked. This woman, this Danvers – why does the name sound familiar? –, plans to storm an organization such as CADMUS with under a hundred men? Is she nuts? You’ve been trying to take down CADMUS for months and every time you burst one of their labs you take at least a hundred men with you.

This raid is going to be massive, into the heart of CADMUS itself, where the alien support is the biggest and where you know for a fact the worst and most dangerous experiments are held. This raid calls for at least three hundred men.

And Director Lane nods again. “We need to include the police on this.” She waves towards your general direction. “Detective Sawyer is our liaison.”

Danvers’ dull eyes focus on you and you have to suppress a shiver. “A pleasure, Director.”

She nods to you, but she doesn’t say anything at all. She turns to Lane again. “Departure time?”

The Director hands her a thick folder that up until now, you’ve noticed, but didn’t really take into account. “We attack before dawn, but we leave in ninety minutes. You are free to use hangar twelve for whatever you require.”

Danvers nods. “Understood.”

She doesn’t even have to say a thing. Her unit is so in sync with her that the moment she takes a step back the whole army is retiring in under twenty seconds. Left behind are only the small agent and the other dozen that got separated at the beginning of this exchange. And a small mountain of crates and bags.

“Agent Dolan, ma’ams, sirs” the kid because there’s no way that voice belongs to anyone other than a kid, intones clearly. “Where can we set up?”

Lane nods to the side where, yep, there’s an empty space void of any computers and desks and everything.

(Seriously, what kind of detective are you? That practical hole in the wall went over your head and you’ve been around for hours.)

“Thanks, ma’am.”

She directs her people (you note that they are not the ones with the backpacks) to there and they start wheeling up the crates and bags while she goes to stand beside Director Lane.

While they set up the rest of you keep going over the plan, again. The kid sheds her mask early on and her joyful, but somber face lets you know that yes, she’s a kid alright and that she knows what she’s doing. She keeps an eye on what you’re doing, what her team is doing and whatever she’s typing on the tablet in her hands.

“No,” she corrects Director Henshaw when he’s explaining exactly how you’re storming the base. “We brought the angels. There’s no need to blow up the doors. We’ll just announce them we’re there.”

Much to your amazement Director Henshaw nods. “You’re right, but we didn’t have another option until now.”

Dolan waves the hand holding her tablet. “Alex’s working on it with Agent Nobel.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

That was Alex.

Which such coldness and lifelessness, it’s no wonder she abandoned Supergirl to her misery with ease. You ache for the hero, especially now that you know Supergirl cares for her.

“Director Danvers,” Director Lane corrects gently.

Agent Dolan scrunches up her nose and you swear you’ve seen that exact gesture before somewhere. “She lost that right when she almost died on me.”

Lane puts a hand on her shoulder, just as gently as her voice had been. “This is not the time nor the place, Emily.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

That’s the new “pet project”.

Dolan looks around and nods. “You’re right, ma’am. My apologies. Now, if you excuse me, I need to relay this to my team.”

You look to their niche in the wall and your eyes widen at how they’ve built a massive computer with several screens and buttons in the same time it took you go over the plan.

Their efficiency amazes you… and scares you a little.

“Go.” Director Henshaw is the one that dismisses her. “And please, tell Danvers she’s not allowed to die today.”

Dolan glares slightly. “You and I both know that’s pointless, sir.”

He sighs. “Just tell her. Please.”

She nods, reluctantly, and then, she’s gone to join the rest of her comrades.

“Suit up, Sawyer,” Lane tells you then. “We leave in thirty.”

XxXxX

Working with division 4AF – the call name, you learn, was given when Danvers joined them –  is such a thrill. You’ve never gotten this close to death and damn if you’re not so glad when the raid is over.

True to her promise, Supergirl doesn’t show up… but neither does Superman. He finally grew the balls to stick with his cousin and he was finally letting her know he’s in her corner, after all these fucking years – Danvers’ words, not yours.

You think that you shouldn’t be as surprised that Danvers knows Superman enough to curse his name, considering she and Supergirl have a rocky relationship. Rocky enough that both superheroes don’t come to help at all when they were sworn to protect Earth and humanity.

It’s a little blessing that the Martian Manhunter is around, even when he doesn’t engage other than making sure to keep the perimeter clear of prying eyes. Even the aliens that try to escape are contained by Danvers’ people efficiently and quickly.

The whole thing takes three hours from the moment Danvers’ “angels” (those agents with the misplaced backpacks that turned out to be mechanical wings that enable them to fly like freaking silent birds) open the doors for you.

It’s so smooth and so unreal it takes you a couple of minutes to realize the fight is over and that you’ve won.

You are so ready to celebrate when the reality of the situation kicks in for you after you look around and you noticed all the bodies lying on the ground, the stench of burnt meat and the blood… all the blood all around.

Losses are massive from CADMUS’ side and 4AF suffers three deaths, several major injuries, and too many close calls.

Apparently, this DEO division is allowed to kill on sight.

Apparently, none of its members really care if they died on the mission.

Apparently, the tech they use is so volatile, so untested, no other division can use it.

Apparently, all those agents, all those men and women and… damn, kids, are the DEO’s clean-up power… the ones that take those cases no one else is willing to or capable of.

_“And please, tell Danvers she’s not allowed to die today.”_

Director Henshaw’s words echo in your mind and you thought he was talking out of concern. But, looking at how the DEO is starting to pile up bodies for transportation, how they start taking the injured home… you understand why he said so. Why Dolan’s glare was so penetrating.

Every single agent that came today, save those twenty Lane provided, twenty that just now you realize never entered the compound, came with death in their minds.

Not even the NCPD engaged as much as 4AF did.

Hell, you fired your gun plenty, but you never had to duck for cover or watch your back… Danvers’ men did that for you.

Hell, Danvers’ and a handful of her platoon were the ones going in the deepest, going in with barely any backup and they apprehended Lilian Luthor, helped Lena Luthor into safety and kill that annoying cyborg that always managed to beat you and that looks exactly like Director Henshaw.

(You asked about that once too, but your clearance level is not enough for you to have that information.)

Danvers’ men even managed to steal all the information that makes up CADMUS and, damn if they were not efficient in making sure no one that doesn’t need to be alive is, indeed, alive.

You’re impressed, grossed out and really, really bothered by this raid.

Maybe that’s why you don’t feel any sympathy when Danvers’ body is quickly rushed out the place in a stretcher, covered in blood, not breathing and with a gaping wound on the side.

XxXxX

Once you deal with all the paperwork that come with this kind of act, once you’ve briefed your boss, once you’ve made sure all your men are fine, curiosity wins and you find yourself back at the DEO, snooping for information.

You’re a detective, after all.

You need more than what they’re all willing to give you, which is nothing. They haven’t given you a thing regarding this deadly 4AF squadron and the official version of the events – the official version Henshaw and Lane made you write down – indicates that the DEO task involved was the same as usual.

Bullshit.

But, you’re bound to them in such a way you could not, would not lie for them.

Damn them and their secrets.

So, of course you need more than they are giving you and, seeing as the infamous Alex Danvers was hurt really badly – maybe she didn’t even make it – the med bay it’s the first place you look into.

What greets you there surprises you beyond measure.

The three agents you saw were the most injured rest together in one of the bigger rooms. Their beds are pushed side by side and the hands from the one in the middle, a man that you recognize was an “angel” during the mission, is using both hands to hold on to his comrades. The other two, a man and a woman, are too injured to hold him back, but the woman is turned to them both and the other man, connected to a breathing machine, is as close to the edge of his bed as he can.

“Weird, isn’t it?” You jump at Lane’s sudden voice behind you.

Technically there’s nothing stopping you from being here. You have clearance and permission to visit and use their med bay, but really, there’s no reason for you to be here.

And Director Lane knows it.

“What’s weird?” You decide to play along. She has the right and power to kick you out. At least for the night. And you’re not naïve enough to believe 4AF will be here come tomorrow.

“How close they are.”

Her eyes are trained to the agents and the bags under her eyes look heavy and too dark.

You look at them too and nod. “The whole division is weird,” you choose to comment, fishing for information.

“And new,” she says. You are not stupid. She’s willingly giving you this information and you pay rapt attention. “It was formed less than a year ago.”

You wait for a beat, still keeping an eye on the agents. “When Danvers left.”

“… after she was relocated, yes. After… she came back from death.”

“I thought she took over and gave them another name? I didn’t think she built the division.”

Lane hums. “Every agent in 4AF has been with the DEO or military for years. They all used to have their specialties, their calls… Alex simply put them all, together and gave them a unique name.”

“… what does it even stand for?”

“The whole division is like a four-alarm fire in an oil refinery.”

You snort. Really? A TV show reference?

“Stupid, I know. It was Emily’s idea.”

At that, you turn to the Director. “You’re too familiar with them,” you accuse without heat. She’s already given you more information than what you thought she’ll be pried from.

If she gives you more, fine. If she doesn’t… you can keep snooping around and find it by yourself.

“I recruited Emily three years ago. I started being friends with Alex shortly after their… fall out. I didn’t know about it then. We bonded at an AA meeting.”

Somehow, that information doesn’t surprise you.

Lane beckons so you two walk down the hallway together, to the window into another room. In there, another impossible sight greets you.

Lena Luthor is fast asleep in one of those hard chairs found in every hospital. She’s still wearing the same clothes from the last time she saw her. Her hair is down and its inkiness spills over the white sheets of the bed she’s slumped over. Her hand, much like the agent in the other room, is clenched tightly around the patient’s own hand.

On the other side of the bed, Agent Nolan is just as fast asleep, curled up around the still form connected to all the cables and machines. Sleeping, the girl looks so young and innocent, not like the sharp and hard warrior you came to know in the field today. Her brunette hair is a mess over her face, but the dried tears tracks on her cheeks are easily seen from beneath it.

And between them is a deathly pale Director Danvers, passed out from exhaustion or sedation, you don’t know.

“Every member of 4AF has lost enough that they don’t have anything to go back to.” Lane’s voice is quiet and you gather the two females keeping vigil in the room would be woken in an instant. “So, they cling to one another. They’ve made a family of their own.”

You snort just as quietly. “And Luthor? I doubt she works for you too. It’ll go against her family beliefs.”

Lane tenses besides you and you know you’ve hit a nerve. “Alex and I aren’t the only ones attending AA. After the trouble with Lex Luthor, Lena gravitated towards Alex… they are close.”

“As close as Danvers is with Dolan?”

“The three are as close as their unique situations would allow it. If anything happens to Alex, Lena will take care of Emily… if something happens to Emily, Lena and Alex will somehow manage. But,” Lane turns to you, an eyebrow quirked, “why do you even care?” she asks you. “You don’t know them. You won’t see them again. Why are you angry at them?”

You furrow your brow. Up until now, you haven’t noticed how brusque and short you’ve been. You take a second, and, yes. Director Lane is right.

You’re angry at them.

“She hurt Supergirl,” you say after a moment. And it’s right. You’re angry at Danvers because she hurt Supergirl, Kara, the grumpy alien you’ve come to know for this last year and some.

The grumpy alien you kind of care for. In another life, in another time, you think you two could have been good friends.

But, whatever that could have happened, was spoiled by Danvers and her stupidity.

“Yes, she did.” Lane doesn’t deny it. “But Supergirl also hurt Alex badly.”

You snort again and this time is loud enough that Luthor shifts lightly, making Dolan crack an eye open. The girl is so exhausted, though that she simply sighs, and burrows deeper against Danvers.

Hotness shots through you.

For what you’ve seen, Danvers is pretty okay with Luthor and Dolan on her corner.

For what you’ve seen, Supergirl has no one… won’t let anyone near. Winn is the closest relationship you’ve seen her engage with, and even you can see that Supergirl barely tolerates him.

“I don’t see her too affected,” you comment with finality.

Lane shrugs. “I wouldn’t know. I mean. It took Emily more than a year to have Alex let her touch her. It took months for Lena to talk with Alex about anything other than science. In fact, it took Alex to die for her to open to those two.” You don’t comment. So far, Danvers just sound like a prissy princess too high on her horse to bother with you mere mortals. “She was so closed off… But, then again, it’s not every day your sister, the most important person in your life, forces you onto your knees and makes you swear upon your god you will never again lay eyes upon her. Makes you swear, by the god you both worship, that you will disappear from her work, from her city, from her life.

“It’s not every day your mother decides you’re no longer her daughter. It’s not every day your boss, your closest friend tells you it’s your fault, that you should keep your damn mouth shut, that you are responsible for your own pain and that you better held up your oath.”

You fall silent and a little part of you feels a tiny, little bit, of pity. “What did she do?”

Lane sighs. “She saved Hank’s life… but in the process, she killed Supergirl’s aunt.”

XxXxX

As predicted, 4AF is gone by the next day.

Some of the injured, Dolan and Luthor stay behind. The former because those are too frail to move and the latter because they refuse to let go of Director Danvers.

The days go on with ease. After such a massive operation, maybe word got out and the streets are almost crime-free, which is a relief to your department.

The DEO is without much to do other than keep training and developing new tech.

New tech that now you know is tested sorely by 4AF before deemed useful and safe enough for the rest of you.

So, the days go on with ease…

The streets are somewhat safe.

The DEO keeps training.

The injured keep resting.

Luthor and Dolan keep around, holed up together in Danvers’ room and never getting in the way.

So, the days go on with ease…

Until the fourth day, that’s it.

XxXxX

Supergirl storms into the city facility around noon on the fourth day. She’s wearing her civil clothes and her eyes are glowing red behind her glasses.

You think she’d look pretty in the blue sundress if she didn’t look this pissed off.

“J’onn!” she roars in the main room.

The agents around ignore her and keep doing their job. Winn doesn’t look up from the hologram he’s explaining to you, either, and that in itself is weird.

“J’onn J’onzz, show your face!”

She super speeds into the facility and that’s the last you see of her in a long while.

XxXxX

By the sixth day, curiosity motivates you into going to the med bay.

You haven’t seen or hear anything regarding the ones left behind by 4AF and crime is starting to pick up again. Soon you will have no chance to find out what’s happening with them.

You find Supergirl, still in that blue sundress, sitting on the floor, leaning on the far end of the hallway.

You don’t really think about it. You go to her, sitting by her side and resting against the cool, hard rock, wall.

You can’t hear any of the usual hum that surrounds the bay, nor you took the time to see if there are any room in use at the moment. Right now, you just want to comfort Super- Kara.

Kara’s cheeks are red and stained with dried tears. Her nose is red too and, if you have to guess, she hasn’t moved at all since you last saw her.

You sit with her. The vacant look in her eyes is eerily disturbing. They are unfocused and so, so, so, dull… just like those of Director Danvers.

You did your job. You dug all you could on Alex Danvers and Kara Danvers.

You didn’t find that much, but the few pictures and high school newspaper’s notes gave you enough to know they are, were, sisters and that they looked happy around each other.

You didn’t know Kara’s eyes were that bright, or that Director Danvers used to surf. You didn’t know that Kara studied journalism or that Danvers was, at some point, probably before being taken into the DEO, on track for a Nobel prize.

You didn’t know Kara, Kara Danvers is Cat’s Grant personal assistant or that Director Alexandra Danvers is the biological daughter of Eliza Danvers, a woman whose research you’ve read once in the academy… the research that helped to push you into the Science Division.

There was so much you didn’t know.

But, you know that whatever happened, both of them got so hurt and so lonely afterward.

“Do you want to talk?” you ask Supergirl when an hour has passed.

She snorts softly. “Not really.”

You shrug. “I’ve heard it helps.”

She lets her head loll to the side, so she’s staring at you with her grey, vacant eyes… weren’t they a clear blue? “Really?”

You hesitate. “… Sometimes. Sometimes it helps.”

Kara is silent for a long while. But, when she starts speaking, everything comes out.

“She’s my best friend,” Kara says. “She’s my best friend. My protector. My sister. My rock… When I came to Earth I was so scared, so sensitive, so confused… And she helped me. She hugged me when everything hurt, when I was so frightened I couldn’t move. She helped her dad design these glasses so I could control my powers better. She explained every little thing to me, every little bit I needed to know to fit in. To have a good life.

“She gave up so much for me… Her dad was taken by CADMUS because of me and, even when we didn’t know it at the time, it was my fault. I know she never blamed me for it… Did you know she wanted to start college early?

“The year I came to them, to the Danvers, Alex was set to start college. But, she stayed for another two years, so she could help me acclimate. She started working with the DEO so she could protect me better… so she could help me hide better. So, if I was taken by them, she could help me escape.”

Her eyes gain a faraway look. And you wait for her to continue.

“Eliza, her mom, was so hard on her. She used to slap Alex around a lot after Jeremiah was proclaimed dead. Whatever Alex did, it was wrong. She was never smart enough, silent enough, quick enough, good enough. She was too clumsy, too careless, too confident, too stupid… And, you know what? Most of what she got blamed for? It was my fault somehow. I broke so many things, light so many fires, mess up so much at school. Alex defended me all the time. At home and at school. She always took the blame for all I did wrong… for all I didn’t know how to do.

“When she went to college… she started being so distant. Later on, I found she was lying to me. She was training to be a DEO agent. I didn’t get it then, I thought she was finally getting tired of me, but every time I saw her, she was my big sister, my protector, my rock… she loved me.”

The tears are once again flowing down her cheeks.

“She loved me so much, Maggie. So, so much,” she sobs out. “She never stopped loving me and everything she did, she did out of love… s-shortly after I came out as Supergirl, m-my aunt came around. She wanted to conquer Earth t-too, you know? She was so mean, so bad… so…

“She sent a parasite to kill me. My own flesh and blood sent a p-parasite to kill me. It trapped me in a perfect world, in a world where I was happy and content. A world that would slowly kill me- kill me with a smile. And she somehow managed to enter that world and save me. She saved me, Maggie… and… and…” Kara chokes a little and you don’t know if you should try to hug her. “And the worst is that she was never part of my perfect world! I knew there was something off, something that didn’t make sense! But I never remembered Alex! I never thought of her! She gave up her future for me and I forgot her!”

Kara curls into herself, hiding her face in her knees. Her wailing tears through your heart and you let a hand rest on her back, rubbing softly up and down. “Easy, Kara. Easy. I’m sure she forgave you. With all you’re telling me, I’m so sure about that.”

She shakes her head. “I never a-asked her to forgive m-me. She- She defended J’onn and I- I-…” She looks up at you and the pain in her eyes takes your breath away. “They told me J’onn killed my aunt shortly after that. They told me it was him who took the last person who understood me away from me… B-But it was Alex. Alex killed her and- and- and I was so angry and so hurt I demanded she left! I demanded she stopped being my sister!”

“Shhh, Kara,” you whisper gently. “I’m sure if you talk to her, you’ll get back to be close again. I know it. She sounds like she really loves you. She cares, Kara. She’ll forgive you.”

Kara shakes her head. “N-No. You d-don’t understand… She’s gone, Maggie. S-She’s gone.”

Your blood freezes. “Kara?”

“She didn’t make it, Maggie…” she chokes again and you can see how her lungs are failing her. “I-I felt it when she died, Maggie. My heart was suddenly broken, I-I couldn’t breathe… I-I felt it when my best friend died.”

**Author's Note:**

> Luci, my muse, the demon behind the stories... thanks you all for your tears.
> 
> Emily Dolan is a ray of sunshine borrowed from Eloquentdrivil, whose works made me fall in love the Supergirl fandom.
> 
> And, OwnYourStage made me kill her off!!! Go kick their butt!!!


End file.
